The Prissy Pink Princess
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: Audrey Beauty had everything she wanted. Until the VKs arrived. How will Audrey react to all of this? Will she succeed and torment the VKs or she loses everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys :) I know that I'm the only one who likes Audrey so much but on this one-shot, Audrey will be just like how she was in the first movie. Mean and snobby. The couples on this story will be Mal/Ben, Evie/Chad, Freddie/Taylor and C.J./Aziz. Alternative story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

Audrey Beauty had everything she wanted. A lot of friends and a boyfriend who was soon to be crowned King of Auradon. She was the most popular girl at the whole school. Every girl wanted to be her, be dressed like her and were copying her actions.

Until those brats came from the Isle. Four girls and two boys. She already hated them. A week before they came, they were the school's gossip. Not her. No one was talking about her.

The day they arrived, Audrey wanted to make it clear to them. She didn't want them to be here. For her, Auradon Prep was her territory and these people were intuders. One of the girls was Maleficent's daughter so there was one more reason to hate her. Add that Ben was making goody eyes on her, yeah she hated the purplette.

She also hated Evie. The daughter of The Evil Queen was twice more beautiful and she knew it, though she would never admitted it. The bluenette has every boy already drooling for her.

She hated Freddie Facilier and C. J. Hook for their humor and intelligence who made them welcomed by the other kids at school. Audrey was losing fans (as she liked to call them) and she didn't like it.

She had also noticed the son of Jafar and the son of Cruella de Vil were hanging out with her two best friends, Lonnie and Jane. When she saw the connection, the couples had, she hated them too. Jealous that Ben didn't interact so well with her, they were dating for gods' sake, Audrey thought all the time.

The problems for Audrey grew bigger when she lost Ben as her boyfriend. her harsh words towards the VKs had costed her friends and her boyfriend. Chad, Aziz and Taylor didn't talk with her either.

A week after her break up with Ben, who was now with Mal, Audrey attempted to seduce Chad so she could date him. After all, he was the second in royalty line of the princes of the school. She found out seconds later, that Chad was dating the Queen's daughter, Evie. And now she had proof on her right cheek who was swollen by Evie's slap.

Audrey knew she had lost any chances with the 2 of the 4 Princes of Auradon Prep. They had seemed to find their True Love and they would never let go. Those nasty witches, Audrey was always saying to herself.

The next time, Audrey tried to flirt with a prince, she almost got herself a victim of voodoo magic. the son of Tiana and Naveen had seemed to find love on the Shadow Man's daughter. How ironic. So Taylor was also out of limits. That's why Taylor and Chad didn't talk to Audrey. Evie and Freddie had asked them not to due to her harsh words she said to Mal.

But Audrey wouldn't stop there. Aziz would be hers, no one would have dared to get in between anyways. She just started to flirt with him, only to see a hook flying and landing next to her neck. C. J. would have killed her if it wasn't for Aziz to kiss her and calm her down. Audrey was furious to say at least.

4 VKs and all of them had stolen her boyfriend and possible ones. And the other 2 had bee in relationship with her ex- best friends. Audrey was mad, just couldn't expect not in a million years what would happen when the VKs came to Auradon.

She did the only thing she could think. She would leave and transfer to a school in Auroria. She couldn't stand it here anymore. There she was an idol to the people of her kingdom. She would keep the act of the innocent princess.

 **That's it, you guys. A short one but hope you liked it. Reviews would make me really happy.**


	2. Epilogue

**I decided to do an epilogue to this one. Thanks for all the reviews.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

6 months had passed since Audrey had left Auradon Prep. Things seemed to work out with her this time. Being the King and Queen's daughter, Auroria Academy treated her as a goddess. From the headmaster to the least popular student. She still hated the VKs though.

Once the news of Mal going back to the Isle reached her ears, Audrey was telling to everyone, how right she was about the 'eggplant'.

She didn't stop being smug not even when her mother scolded her.

But when Mal returned to Auradon and defeated Uma, she was pissed. Mal was the hero once again. And Audrey hated that.

She didn't want Ben back at all. She had found her soulmate on Mike, Merryweather's son. She just wanted to end the VKs reign.

Audrey and Mike, who hated the VKs too, stole Maleficent's scepter and hid it on Mal and Evie's dorm. They used magic, with Mike's help of course, and the security cameras showed the VKs getting it.

The VKs were captured and a trial was held. Audrey looking smug at the Court Room.

The smugness left her face when Jane felt magic on the tape. She proved that they were innocent, Audrey glaring at her former best friend.

Mike and Audrey were sentenced to be sent to the Isle of the Lost for 2 months, to see how it is to live there.

When she came back, she was changed. So was Mike. They apologized for their actions and everything seemed to be fixed between her and her old friends.

But she couldn't be like before with them. It would be awkward. Besides, Audrey wouldn't leave Auroria. Her fame was very huge to do so.

 **Hope you liked it. Please review**


End file.
